


Náhražka

by Josika



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je to praktické. Realistické. Rozumné. Pohodlné. Pragmatické. Oboustranně výhodné. Stabilní.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Náhražka

**Author's Note:**

> Za beta-read děkuji Nifredil.

Dívám se na sebe do zrcadla. Není to mé zrcadlo, ale je to nepopiratelně můj obličej. Ts... obličej. Vypadám unaveně. Ne, že bych někdy nevypadal. Oči jako dvě díry, které někdo vychcal do sněhu. Teď jsem se usmál. Trochu. Zkusmo to slovo poválím na jazyku. Dělá mi to dobře. Dřív jsem se podobným slovům vyhýbal.  
„Vychcat."

_Právě jste připravil Zmijozel o dvacet bodů, pane Snape. Dobře, slova vyřčená před zrcadlem se snad nepočítají. Rozhodně ne slova vyřčená stárnoucími bývalými profesory. Nicméně přirovnání je to trefné. Duhovky bez lesku a bělmo zažloutlé. Co to znamená, pane Snape? Nedívejte se na mě tak, profesore. Neznamená to nic. Vždy jste tak vypadal. Nesnažte se namluvit si, že jste někdy doopravdy věřil tomu, že by zrovna vás mohl změnit konec války._

Vykám sám sobě. Co tohle znamená? Vykám sám sobě a už pět minut si máčím ruce v proudu vody. Teplé vody. Alespoň v tom jsem se změnil. Už nepovažuji teplou vodu za změkčilost, zhrubl mi jazyk a zapletl jsem se do jakési ubohé náhražky vztahu. A ano, samozřejmě, dostal jsem Merlinův řád. U Merlina, skoro bych zapomněl.

_Co, bývalý profesore? Metál vám dali, ale práci už ne. Však víte, děti jsou čisté, není možno je svěřit těm, kteří odvedli špinavou práci. U Merlina! Narovnejte se, vypadáte jako chudák. Tak. Ještě svraštit obočí. Konečně se zase podobáte sám sobě. I když ten podivuhodný mudlovský kostým trochu kazí dojem. Zhluboka nadechnout! Je po sedmé. Váš... váš... ten, s kým sdílíte stůl a lože, za chvilku přijde._

V tomto případě nemohu vulgární výraz použít (ačkoli jej samozřejmě znám). V tomto případě by popis nebyl přesný. Neznám přesný popis toho, co se děje zde ve středostavovském londýnském bytě, z nějž se mi většinu času zvedá žaludek. Domnívám se, že jsem náhražka. Ztratil toho víc než já. Má právo nahrazovat.

_Ano, tuto substanci je možno nahradit. Nicméně takto nikdy nedosáhnete perfektních výsledků. Jenomže původní přísady jsou nedostupné. Ano, profesore, jste jen jednou z dalších záplat v jeho životě. Co si o tom myslíte? Není to náhodu ponižující?_

Ne, není. Je to praktické. Realistické. Rozumné. Pohodlné. Pragmatické. Oboustranně výhodné. Stabilní.

_Čekáte doma jako poslušná panička, až se manžel vrátí domů? Je to tak, profesore? Ale jistě. Já vím. Emancipovaná panička. Máte přece svůj výzkum. Bože, profesore, vy jste skoro feministka!_

Zablýsknu očima sám na sebe. Drzost není možno tolerovat. Lhostejno komu. Ale uznávám, že jedna má část jen těžko chápe, jak se toto mohlo stát. Samozřejmě sebou nepohrdám. Nikdy jsem nepohrdal. Nanejvýš jsem byl poněkud znechucen. Otázka je, jaký mám k sobě vztah nyní. Dívám se do zrcadla. Mlčí a já slyším, jak se v zámku otáčí klíč.

* * *

„Ahoj, jak ses tu měl?" zašvitoří. Tedy... on nešvitoří. Trochu chraptí. Asi z toho vytí po nocích. Ale švitoří je správné slovo. Merlin ví, kde se v jeho hlase bere ten klukovský podtón. Nutí mě usmívat se. Což není akceptovatelné.  
Ani nezvednu hlavu od lektvarů. V jednom z kotlíků se odráží polovina mé tváře.

_Právě jste ztratil padesát bodů, profesore. Za podvádění. Není přípustné, aby za vás zkoušky skládala vaše maska. A ten úprk z koupelny do laboratoře byl nedůstojný._

Donutím se usmát se na něj. Přesněji řečeno, povolím si to.  
I on se usměje.  
„Ahoj, Remusi, jak bylo v práci?" Jeho poznámka, ne moje. Já bych nikdy nic takového nevypustil z úst.  
„Dobře," pokračuje v jednostranném dialogu, „výborně, povedlo se mi protlačit novou vyhlášku. Zase o kousek lepší svět."  
Odmlčí se a podívá se mi přímo do očí.  
„Promiň, tohle jsi měl říct ty."  
Pravda. To byla má replika. Smutná a ironická. On to tak dobře neumí. Ani si nemyslím, že by chtěl.  
Vzdávám se. Udělám pár kroků a políbím ho. Další kousek, o který je svět lepší.

* * *

Vaří on. Nikdy bych nevařil. Jsou hranice, které nepřestoupím. Snad jen kávu jsem ochotný udělat. Ale to až po večeři. Teď se jen dívám, jak se míhá kolem plotny a snažím se neobracet oči v sloup, když vidím, jak nešikovně rozbíjí vajíčka. Vařil bych lépe. Kdybych vařil.  
Ví, že ho pozoruji. Já bych si to líbit nenechal. Rozhodně ne. Jenomže on není já. A já nejsem ten, kdo by tu měl být.  
Bohužel tu není zrcadlo. Přál bych si vidět, jestli se výraz v mé tváři změnil. Z vědeckých důvodů samozřejmě. Jinak je mi poměrně jedno, že jsem ubožák, který žárlí na mrtvého soka. Už jsem se o tom zmiňoval, ne? Jsem náhražka. Stejná jako ten margarín, který si maže na chleba. Jako pseudomramorová tapeta hyzdící kuchyňskou linku. Opravdu. I barva je podobná.  
„Ochutnej," kývne na mě.  
Ochutnávat míchaná vajíčka? Proč?  
Udělám pár kroků a ochutnám.  
„Sůl, pane Lupine," ušklíbnu se.  
Naoko svěsí koutky a pak se mi opře hlavou o rameno.  
„Co bych bez tebe dělal?"  
Cítím, jak mi jeho vlasy přejíždějí po tváři a skrze minimálně tři vrstvy látky do mě proudí teplo.

_Zeptejte se, co byste vy dělal bez něj. Zeptejte se, profesore!_

„Připalují se ti vajíčka," poznamenám.

* * *

Kávu pijeme na balkoně. Sedíme na bílých plastikových židlích a oba předstíráme, že se nedíváme na západ slunce. Je to takový náš rituál.

_Rituály, můj milý profesore, lidé používají k tomu, aby nemuseli myslet na to, jak se věci ve skutečnosti mají._

Nebo aby na to naopak myslet mohli. Nezastírám si pravdu. Vždy jsem se pyšnil tím, že to nedělám. Vyhovuji mu. A on mně. Nic víc.  
Přisune svou židli ke mně a plastiková noha vydá odporný skřípavý zvuk. Jako nehty po skle. Vezme mě za ruku. Hajzl. Ví, na co myslím.

* * *

Slunce už zapadlo. Pořád ví, na co myslím. Tentokrát mu to nevyčítám. Je to i vidět.  
Je zvláštní, že v některý situacích mi jeho bezprostřednost nevadí. Nevadí mi jeho neschopnost reagovat na jakoukoli z mých „poznámek". V některých situacích ho nechávám, aby odvedl svou práci.

_V některých situacích, profesore, máte strach, že se přestanete ovládat, a tak raději ležíte a analyzujete. Sex, profesore! Ten si máte užívat._

Zašlo to příliš daleko. Nechci ztratit kontrolu. Už jsem ztratil leccos: důvěru, studenty, rozum, srdce, ale kontrolu nikdy. Odsunu jeho hlavu.  
Přejedu mu rukou po zádech. Zajímalo by mě, jak si dokázal opatřit jizvy i tam. Pokaždé mě to znovu překvapí a fascinuje. Vědec ve mně si poznamenává, že to, jak jsem se jich dotkl jazykem, by snad mohlo být považováno i za něhu.  
Zasměje se. Dlouhým, táhlým vlkodlačím smíchem. Oběma rukama se mu opřu o ramena a zatlačím ho i s tím jeho smíchem hluboko do peřin.  
Smích je třeba zlomit. Láme se snadno. Stačí k tomu jen prsty. Jejich stisk dokonce ani nemusí být moc silný. Už se nesměje. Sténá. Ale i to je šťastný zvuk. Neakceptoval bych jiný. Jsem náhražka. Náhražky si neužívají. Náhražky dokazují.  
Moralista ve mně se domnívá, že to, co jsem předvedl poté, by mohlo být pokládáno i za krutost. Krutost je mi přece jen bližší. Nikoli přílišná, samozřejmě. A navíc vlkodlakovi se to tak líbí. Z krátkodobého hlediska bylo vždy užitečnější moralistu neposlouchat.  


* * *

Nikdy se ve spánku neobjímáme. Nesnesl bych to. Rozhodně ne.  
Nemohu usnout, i když mě můj pokus o perfektní výkon vyčerpal. Nepřevaluji se. Nedívám se na něj. Jen je v mém zorném úhlu.

_Profesore, nenapadlo vás náhodou někdy, že teď si nemáte připadat osaměle? Jste neobyčejný ubožák. A nevíte, co chcete. Sto bodů za prolhanost, profesore. Lžete řediteli zmijozelské koleje. I když bývalému._

Dobře, dívám se. A připadám si trochu osaměle. Trochu. Je to snesitelné. Realistické. Rozumné. Pohodlné. Pragmatické. Oboustranně výhodné. Stabilní.  
Udělal to zase! Na okamžik otevřel oči, usmál se a položil dlaň na mé rameno. Tu svou zatracenou, chlupatou, zjizvenou ruku. Jako každou noc.  
Jednou se zeptám, jestli jsem pro něj jen náhražka. Zeptám se ho vyrovnaným, ironickým, nezúčastněným tónem a jedno obočí budu mít zdvižené. Možná si k tomu zapálím cigaretu. Jednou. Ne dnes. Dnes už usínám.

_Těším se, až se zeptáte, profesore. Jednou to uděláte a budete velice povznesený a klidný. Z míry vás vyvede až Remusova odpověď. Myslím, že ji známe oba, profesore. Dvě stě bodů za neomluvitelnou hloupost. Škoda, že váš vlkodlak je laskavý a taktní člověk. Leckdo jiný by se vám za podobnou otázku smál ještě za deset let._


End file.
